Danny Phantom Meets The Usher
by Max Bosis
Summary: (Part 2 UP!)When the ghost of the world's greatest magician brings trouble for Danny, he's gonna need some help from a new friend. PLZ R
1. Default Chapter

Danny Phantom Meets The Usher!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Usher is a crime fighting theater usher from one of my homemade comics I like to draw. In the 3rd issue of 'The Usher' he faces off against Houdini's ghost (I came up with this idea long before Danny Phantom, mind you) and at the end he seals him away. In this story, he comes back and travels to Danny's town to capture him and harness his power. The Usher follows him there and the two heroes team up!

Danny Phantom Meets The Usher Part 1

"Behold, son!" exclaimed young Danny's estranged father, Mr. Fenton. 

Danny walked over to his father. It was late at night and Danny was itching for some sleep. The two were inside of the basement lab that night, surrounded by all sorts of gadgets and dew-hickeys. 

"YAWN!" went Danny. "Yeah, dad? What is it?"

"It's my brand new invention!" Mr. Fenton held up a flat metallic rectangular board. "I call it…The Fenton Board!"

"Yeah, dad. Real exciting," Danny said sarcastically. His eyes began to droop as he almost fell back.

"Since the ghost portal hasn't let loose not a single ghost, I've made this little baby! Whenever a ghost wants to communicate with our world, it can use the Fenton Board to spell out whatever it is trying to say!"

"That's nice, dad. I'm going back to bed now. If any ghosts call for me…yawn…tell them to leave a message."

Just as Danny said this, the Fenton Board's arrow began to point to certain letters. Danny heard the noise it was making, and looked to see what was happening. When all the letters that were pointed to all appeared, they made a message that only a ghost can produce.

"That's nice, dad? I'm going back to bed now?" read Mr. Fenton. "Hey, Danny! That's exactly what you just said. Weird, huh?"

"Uummmm….LOOK, DAD! A GHOST!" shouted Danny.

"Where!?" Mr. Fenton quickly turned around to see what he was pointing at, only to find nothing. When he turned back around, the Fenton Board had spelt another message: Look, dad! A ghost!

"Hmmmmm."

Mr. Fenton shrugged and sat the board down and left. As he left, a new message was spelt; more like a name: H-O-U-D-I-N-I. As this happened, a ghostly magician emerged.

            The next day, Danny lay in his bed. The loud ringing of his alarm clock had awaken him. He sat up and yawned his loudest. Danny was so tired. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a comb for his hair and a toothbrush for his teeth; only Danny used them the wrong way, brushing his teeth with the comb and combing his hair with the brush. 

"Hmmm?" He finally realized what he was doing and stopped. He looked at the comb's label that was on it, and it had 'J-A-Z-Z' written on it. "Jazz? GROSS!"

Just as he said this, his sister, Jasmine 'Jazz', had walked by the bathroom with face cream all over her face and sliced cucumbers over her eyes. 

"Well excuse me for wanting my face to be pimply free!" she said. "Now hurry up in there! This thing is about to harden!"

"Hmmmm," thought Danny as a devilish smirk came across his face. He then continued to brush his hair and comb his teeth for about another 10 min.

Later….

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jazz. "DANNY!"

Danny sat at the breakfast table with his mother and father eating cereal. They all looked at the top of the steps as Jazz stood there with a greenish face. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Look out, Danny!" shouted Mr. Fenton. "That's not Jazz! It's a ghost!"

As Jazz began to storm down the stairs, she slipped and came crashing down.

"Oh wait. That really is Jazz. Good morning, dear."

"Umm, Jazz?" began Danny. "I think you'd see better if you take the cucumbers off your eyes."

"I CAN'T! This all your fault Danny! And you will feel my wrath!" she shouted, thinking it was her brother she was yelling at, when in truth, she was yelling at the fridge.

"I'm over here."

"Oh……You WILL feel my WRATH!"

"Don't worry, Jazz," said Mrs. Fenton. "I'm sure your father can get it off for you."

"She's right!" exclaimed Mr. Fenton as he pulled out a hammer and a chisel.

DING! DONG! went the doorbell. 

"Oh no! It's him!" Jazz said. "I can't let him see me like this! Or you all like this! Or Danny! I gotta hide!"

"How about this closet over here, Jazz?" called Danny as he held open the front door.

"Great idea. But think this is going to get you off the hook, little brother." Jazz then quickly ran into the "closet" not knowing it was the front door. She then bumped into some one and fell down. "DANNY!"

"Who's at the door that has Jazz's heart racing?" asked Mr. Fenton.

"It's Jazz's new friend who happens to be a boy who's new in town that offered to give her a ride today because he's a nice boy….friend…not boyfriend…..but boy…." explained Mrs. Fenton, trying to make sure that her husband does not get the idea that… 

"Jazz has a boyfriend!?" exclaimed Mr. Fenton. He then walked out of the kitchen to go scold him with scolding eyes. 

"Are you okay, Jazz?" asked the "boyfriend" as he helped her up. 

"Oh yes, Will. I'm fine. Oh but please, call me Jasmine. Everyone else does. Except for my mom, dad, brother, friends, and everyone else I've come into contact with over the past 16 years."

"Okay, Jasmine," said Will. "What's with the mud mask?"

"You caught her without her make-up on," lied Danny. "Nice to meet you Will. I'm her brother, Danny. Any friend of Jazz who can put up with her is a friend of mine."

"Hold it right there, bub!" said Mr. Fenton as he moved closer to Will with a red face and bulging eyes. "Who are you and why are you touching my daughter and offering to give her a ride to school? Are you her boyfriend or ghost? I suggest you choose 'ghost'!"

"Ummmm," said Will, nervously. "Neither? I'm William 'Will' Anderson." 

"Oh okay," he said as he calmed down. "Well run along you two and have a nice time at school."

"School," said Jazz, still mesmerized by Will's voice, though she just remembered something. "School? SCHOOL! I can't go to school looking like this! I…I…I…excuse me!" She then dashed up stairs and ran to the bathroom.

"Well she's outta the question," said Danny. 

"Will she be okay?" asked Will.

"Don't worry about it. Say, Will. Since my sis looks like the creature from the green lagoon, you think I can get a ride to school?"

"Sure. Why not? Let's go. Goodbye Mr. And Mrs. Fenton." 

The two boys left the house and hopped into Will's car and they drove off. Jazz stared at them from her room, having managed to take off one side of the mud mask. She then ran back downstairs.

"You guys just LET Will leave me here?" she asked her parents. 

"Well honey," began Mrs. Fenton. "You have your own car. Why don't you drive to school?"

"There's a reason why I wanted to get a ride to school from Will! He's so CUTE!" She then stood there with her eyes looking out into the stars. 

"Jazz? Jazz?" said Mr. Fenton as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hmmmm. No one human boy should have that kind of an effect on girls. It's like she's….in a trance. Gasp! That's no boy! That's a ghost. And he's gone off with Danny!" Mr. Fenton then dropped to his knees, waving his fists in the air. "NOOOOO! WHY DANNY? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?"

Meanwhile…..

"So, Danny," began Will as he turned the steering wheel. "Jazz tells me you're in 9th grade."

"Yep. And she tells me that you're in the 11th."

"Yeah. Live everyday to the fullest while you can, Danny. 9th grade is something special. I remember when I was a freshman…."

*FLASHBACK*

"Ummmmm, somebody?" called 9th grader Will from inside a locker. "Somebody help! These gym socks in here are still wet!"

*FLASHBACK END*

"Good times! Yep. Good times."

The car then pulled up into the parking lot, and the two stepped, just as Danny's bus pulled in. Everyone stepped off of the bus. Danny's two best friends, Tucker the techno geek, and Samantha "Sam" the free thinking goth. The two saw Danny step out of the red convertible with a Junior. The two smiled and ran over to the two boys. 

"Hey, Danny," said Sam. She stared at the beautiful car. "I see why you didn't take the bus today."

"Who's your friend, Danny?" asked Tucker

"Hi. I'm Will. I just transferred here two days ago. What's up?"

"Nothing much," answered Sam. She then turned to Danny. "So, Danny. You coming to the Talent Show tonight?"

"There's a Talent Show tonight?" asked Will, scratching his head. 

"Yeah," answered Tucker. "Hopefully this year someone else wins beside Dash and his fake-me-out-magic tricks."

"Magic tricks?" This caught Will's attention. "Hmmmmm. Excuse me for a moment."

Will then ran off. 

"Woah, Danny!" said Tucker as he leaned over the car. "You just got a ride from a junior! That's not imaginary! That's actually your friend! Do you know what this could do to your rep?"

"No. What?" asked Danny, pleased by the news.

"Start it," answered Sam. Just then, two beautiful girls walked over to Danny.

"Wow, Danny!" said one girl. "Word around school is that you got a ride from a junior! That's not imaginary! That's actually your friend! That just started your rep!"

"Come on, Danny," said the second girl as she put her arm around his. "Let's walk and talk!" 

"Ummm, okay." Danny turned back to his friends. "See you guys at lunch!"

"Wow," said Sam. "Did that just happen?"

"Yep. And it's about to happen again." Tucker then stood in front of Will's car, trying to look as cool as possible. Then two more girls walked by. "Check out the new ride, ladies."

"Loser," said the first girl as she walked by Tucker.

"Dork," said the second girl as she walked by Tucker.

"Guess what, Tucker," said Sam. "You know what that just did for your rep?"

"What?"

"Nothing at all. Your still a dweeb."

Later……

            Will walked out of the lunch line with his food and was going to sit at his regular table with the cool people, but then noticed the table next to it. At that table, he saw Danny surrounded by many girls and a couple of jocks. Will smiled. 

"Must've been the car. The chicks dig the car."

He then looked to the table across from it and saw Tucker and Sam sitting at it. They had looked pretty bummed out, so he decided to go sit at their table. 

"So how's it goin, guys?" asked Will.

"Well if you excuse the fact that Danny ditched us for some popular kids, then lousy," said Tucker. 

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Sam, as she stabbed her head of lettuce with her fork. "He's still the same guy."

"Well that's how High School is," said Will. "Survival of the fittest!"

"Well if that's the case," began Tucker as he stood up and flexed his bones. "Then that means that I should be the coolest person around!"

Just then, half the cafeteria threw food at Tucker. Soon, the two girls from before walked by Tucker.

"Loser."

"Dork."

"Anyways, about this Talent Show. Are there going to be a lot of magicians?" asked Will.

"Maybe," answered Sam. "Why?"

"Ummmm, no reason. I just have a fascination with the whole 'rabbit jumping out of the hat' thing, that's all. I mean, it's not like I'm looking for leads on where a ghostly magician will be striking next. Can't I just ask normal questions about firemen?"

"I thought you asked about magicians?" asked Tucker.

"Right, right, police officers. That's what we were talking about. Well anyways I gotta go. But not because of this conversation that we just had that is making me uneasy around you all that would cause me to leave in an attempt to hide something from you all. Ummm, bye!"

"Man! We've been ditched again!" said Tucker. "Even when I was a child I was ditched."

*FLASHBACK*

A young Tucker walked into his room, looking for his cat. As he opened the door, he saw his pet cat, Mr. Tinkles, standing at the opened window, holding a stick with a sack tied to it.

"No, Mr. Tinkles! Don't do it!" he called.

The cat looked back and then out the window. Without a moments hesitation, he leaped out the window. 

"NOOOOOOO! He was so young! Why does this keep happening?"

*FLASHBACK END*

 He then looked over to Danny. "If we don't do something fast, then we could lose Danny to the forces of popularity!" He then looked over at a sign-up sheet that was for staying after school to set up decorations for the show. "I got an idea!"

"Why does that make me lose my appetite?" said Sam. She then tossed her head of lettuce into the garbage, causing a hand full of roaches to come crawling out screaming. "Oh yeah. I'm definitely calling the Health Inspector."

Tucker pulled out a pencil and began to sign three names on the sheet. One being his own, the other Sam's, and the last Danny Fenton.

After school……

"I still don't remember signing up for this," said Danny, trying to hang up a decoration on the wall. 

"Me either," said Sam, as she scolded Tucker. They were the only three in the entire school who 'volunteered' to help set up decorations. Dash was busy on stage behind the curtains practicing his magic act. 

"So how was it like, Danny? Being popular and all?" asked Sam. "Not that I care."

"It was pretty cool. But I missed you guys. All they would talk about is if I could talk to Will for them and see if he's dateless. I told them he was dating Jazz."

"Well that was nice," said Sam.

"Not really, because when she comes to school tomorrow, she's going to be pretty hated and ignored by every other girl who liked Will."

"What would she do without you?" asked Sam sarcastically. 

"A whole lot more." Just as Danny hung the decoration, he then began to sense something. It was ghost. He looked around and then looked up. He saw a shadowy figure perched atop the lights. 

"What's wrong, Danny?" asked Tucker. He then looked at what Danny was looking at. The two looked back at eachother. Sam then ran over to them. They all looked around to make sure that no one was looking. Clear.

"Alright, guys. "I'm going ghost!" 

Danny then began to glow a whitish color. When the glowing stopped, Danny then had snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes. He could now walk through walls and fly. He was much more unique than the other guy. He was Danny Phantom!

To be continued……  


	2. Danny Phantom Meets The Usher 2

Danny Phantom Meets The Usher 2

Danny flew high up to the lights where he saw the shadowy figure. He looked around, and then finally spotted him. The two looked at eachother for a few seconds, until the figure began hopping from stage light to stage. Danny flew after him, but had a hard time seeing him do to the shadows. 

Meanwhile……

"Abra-Cadabra!" shouted Dash, over and over as he held his plastic wand up in the air, pointing it at his hat that he held in his other hand. Nothing happened. He looked into the hat annoyed. "Why won't this stupid thing work?" He then continued to flick the wand.

As he did this, a ghost rose from the ground behind him. He wore a magician's hat and clothing. He then smiled at Dash, amused at his failure.

"I bet Houdini didn't have this much trouble!" said Dash. Dash suddenly felt a chilling feeling run down his spine. He looked behind him, and saw him.

"You got that right," said the ghost in a dark voice. He raised his hand and pointed it to Dash's hat, as a glowing green ray of light zapped it. As that happened, out flew dozens of bony pigeons that attacked Dash. He then ran off the stage screaming his lungs out.

"Sigh," went the ghost. "Teenagers who are always destined for nothing after high-school always are the easiest to scare."

Sam and Tucker stared at Dash who had just ran out of the auditorium screaming like a little baby.

"What's his problem?" asked Tucker. He looked at Sam who was staring at the dead pigeons flying all over the place. "Well that answer's my question."

Just then, out came a ghostly magician from the stage. He looked at Sam and Tucker, and then smiled.

"Two ghosts?" asked Sam. "What's going on here?"

Meanwhile……

"Alright, ghost!" said Danny as he pointed to the shadowy figure. "What do you want here?"

The figure didn't say a thing. Instead, he began hopping away. 

"Not again!" Danny's arms then became transparent and extended all the way to the figure. Danny grabbed him and held him in his place. 

The figure looked at Danny and then pulled out something from behind him. It seemed to be an usher's light. 

"What are you going to do with that?"

Just then, a long beam of light came out of the usher light, forming a red light saber. 

"He he. Now I know. Well bring it on." Just as Danny was ready to fight, he sensed something. He looked down below, and saw a ghost attacking Sam and Tucker. "Not good!" He backed up, ready to fly down, but something else caught his eye. The figure he was just fighting had leaped off of the lights just before Danny, and revealed itself in the light. The figure wore a long red sleeveless trench coat, with brown dress pants and black dress shoes with large black gloves on and a bow tie. His eyes were covered with a mask similar to that of Robin's from Teen Titans.

"That's not a ghost. But who is he then?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Tucker. "Who's that guy?"

Sam looked up and saw the person land on the ground, and eye the ghost, and vice versa. 

"Houdini," said the figure.

"Well if it isn't my old friend the Usher," said the ghost, obviously Houdini. "Wait! If you're here, then who's watching over the Theater?"

"It's being heavily guarded for your information," said The Usher.

Meanwhile at The Theater……

Two friends of the Usher sat atop of a large tree, reading comic books and scooping out danger with their binoculars.

"See anything?" asked Kenneth, one of the friends.

Vanessa, the other friend, looked through the binoculars. She saw nothing. "Nope."

The two continued to sit there, not noticing The Usher's arch enemy, Cellulator, sneaking into the Theater.

Back to our heroes……

"What's going on here?" asked Danny as he finally made it down. 

"I see you have a new friend," said Houdini, referring to Danny. 

"Friend? I have no idea who this guy is!" Danny said. "Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am the one and only Houdini! I've finally arisen from my captivity and I'm here to finish what I started!"

"Which is?" 

"To create total chaos!" said The Usher. He pulled his light saber out. "And defeat me. But not today!"

"Or anyother day for that matter!" At that, Danny and The Usher both charged for Houdini, ready to attack. 

"Danny's costume is cool," said Tucker. "But his is cooler. I wonder who his tailor is."

"Danny's fighting the greatest magician of all time and your worried about….wow! You're right," said Sam. "His costume is cooler."

Houdini raised his hand, out came long rusted chains. They wrapped around The Usher and Danny Phantom. They couldn't move a bit.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," said Houdini. 

"Danny's in trouble!" said Sam. 

"We have to save him!" said Tucker, sticking out his chest. "For only WE have the power to save them. We shall use out bravery and wits to overcome……"

"Boo," said Houdini as Tucker continued talking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he ran around in circles. 

"Not so fast, Houdini!" shouted Danny, as he soon became transparent, and slid out of his chains. The Usher pulled out his light saber and cut his own chains and the two heroes were free.

"You're gonna have to learn some manners! Or proper chain tying skills. Whichever comes first!" shouted The Usher. He then looked over to Danny. "You get those kids outta here and I'll take out magic man here!"

"Umm, right!" Danny then flew for his friends. 

"I don't think so!" Houdini held up his hand, muttered magical words, and fired another ray of light at Sam and Tucker.

"What's he doing to us?" asked Sam. Soon, her skin became wrinkled and decayed. Her hair turned dirty white and her nose had fallen off. The same with Tucker. 

"He turned them into zombies!" said The Usher. 

"Sam kinda looks like my sister from this morning," said Danny. "I wonder how she's doing."

Meanwhile……

"Jazz?" called Mrs. Fenton as she walked down into the basement. As she reached the bottom, she heard the tune of her old piano being played. She looked ahead, and saw Jazz sitting at the piano, playing a very dark and moody note. Jazz sat there playing the piano with a long black cape on. "Jazz?"

Mrs. Fenton rested her hand on Jazz's shoulder. Just as she did this, she stopped playing the piano. At that moment, there was silence.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"No, mom," she said, still not turned around. "LOOK AT ME!" She quickly turned her head around, revealing that she still had half of the face cream on her face. 

"Gasp! I mean, come now, sweetie. I know it can't be that bad."

Jazz then removed the half mask that lied on her face, revealing what was under it.

"Double gasp! I mean it's still not that bad."

"Danny WILL PAY!"

"I heard Will!" shouted Mr. Fenton as he popped out of nowhere. "Where is the ghost boy? Is he here?"

"No dad. You can go now!"

Back to our heroes……

"Looks like we have some extra trouble on our hands," said The Usher. 

"They're the flesh-rotted-brain-eating-scrawny-living-dead!" exclaimed Danny. "What's the worst that they could do?"

"Lettuce attack!" shouted Sam as she launched three rotten heads of lettuce at the two. 

"Wow," said Danny. "Attack of the rotten vegetables."

Right then, the heads of lettuce then grew large fangs, ready to sink them into someone. 

"Happy now?" asked The Usher as he then switched his light saber into a ray gun. He fired all of the heads, blowing them up. "Veggies today, gone tomorrow!"

Danny looked over at Tucker. He looked ready to attack.

"I don't even wanna know YOUR attack." Danny then fired a blast of ectoplasm from his hands that stuck Tucker to the wall.

"If zombies won't do it," said Houdini. "Then I know what will!" 

Houdini then began to glow a dark greenish color, and he began to grow larger and larger. He grew long ears, large paws, and decayed fur. He had become…..

"A rabbit," said Danny. "He just turned into a large zombified rabbit. How scary."

"RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" shouted Houdini, now a zombified rabbit. 

"Okay. Now I'm scared!" 

"We have to get out of here!" said The Usher. "Come on!"

Danny grabbed The Usher, and the two became transparent. Danny flew them both out of the school and into the parking lot.

"In there!" The Usher had pointed to a red convertible. The two dropped in the car. Danny looked back, seeing Houdini crash through the school wall. 

"He's coming! Drive! Drive! DRIVE!"

SCUUUURRRRRRR! went the car as The Usher drove it out of the lot. He then zoomed off, with their large rabbit friend not far behind.

"Wait a minute!" said Danny, as he observed the car. "This is Will's car! That means that…you're Will!"

"Umm, I'm not Will! I'm…The…usher?"

"Nice try Will."

"Alright," said The Usher, now revealed as Will. "You got me, Danny." 

"Wait! How do you know I'm Danny?" 

"It's so obvious. You have the same voice, you're seen with the same friends that Danny hangs out with, and you basically look just like him if it weren't for the snow-white hair and the glowing green eyes."

"You caught me."

"Wait. You mean that no one's noticed that before?"

"Yeah, that is pretty weird now that you mention it." Danny looked at the mirror. "He's gaining on us. We gotta move faster!"

"Way ahead of you!" The Usher then shifted into turbo. 

"ABRA-CADABRA!" shouted Houdini as he fired more beams of lights from his paw. They all missed, hitting buildings and other cars, turning them into carrots and card houses. 

Soon, Will's car began to slow down. He looked at the meter. He was almost out of gas. Soon, the car stopped. 

"We're in trouble now!" said Danny as he looked back. The two then hopped out of the car. 

"Don't worry, Danny," said The Usher as he pulled out his light saber. Houdini then stopped in front of them. "Rabbits have very bad eye sight. Watch."

The Usher then rose into the air as his shoes transformed into rocket boosters. He zoomed up into Houdini's face, mocking him. 

"Am I over here? Or over here?" he asked. 

"Ummm, Will?" called Danny. 

WAM! went Houdini's paw as he slapped The Usher into a building. Danny flew over to him and grabbed him. 

"You're gonna have to learn how to fly better. Or taunting skills. Whichever comes first. Let's go, Will. We can head back to my house." 

"Okay, mommy," answered The Usher, obviously a little dizzy from the blow. Without a moments hesitation, Danny flew off with his companion, leaving Houdini behind. 

Later……

"We're here," said Danny as he and Will stood in front of the Fenton household. He quickly converted back into his human form, while Will removed his superhero outfit. The two then walked inside. 

"AHA!" shouted Mr. Fenton. "GHOST BOY! I got him! I got him!" 

Mr. Fenton leaped for Will, but missed and crashed into the wall. 

"Oh you are one tricky ghost!"

"Jack," said Mrs. Fenton. "He's not a ghost. Calm down. Is the talent show over already?"

"Nope," answered Danny, nervously.

"It got cancelled," Will said. "I was just giving Danny a ride home."

Mr. Fenton then looked outside. "But where's your car?"

"Umm, he meant that he was accompanying me on the bus ride home," said Danny. "Is it okay if Will spends the night, Mom?"

"If it's okay with his parents, then yes," answered Mrs. Fenton. 

"Thank you."

"Come on, Will. Let's head up to my room before my sister comes out."

The two boys then ran upstairs.

"Are you sure that it's okay for him to stay here with our daughter that he has mesmerized in a trance due to his ghostly powers? Because ghost boy's like him only want one thing out of a girl!"

"And what's that, dear?"

"To possess their non-suspecting minds and use their bodies to rule the world!"

"Jack. You're going to have to learn how to trust people. And proper-ghost-taking-over-the-world-theories. Whichever comes first."

"Yeah I guess you're right. He's not a ghost that is hypnotizing our daughter."

Just then, Jazz came running up stairs from the basement. 

"I heard Will's voice. He's calling me! I'm coming, William!" She then ran upstairs.

"And ghost pigs will fly out of my ghost hunting pants! No Jazz! It's a trap!"  
  


Later that night……

"Danny," called Will as he shook Danny's sleeping body over and over. "Get up. We've got work to do!"

"Oh yeah…yawn…right," Danny said as he stretched out of bed. 

"Now before we go, I have to let you know something: Houdini can only crossover to our through the use of a message board. Are there any around here?"        

"Hmmmm," thought Danny. "Message board? Oh wait! The Fenton Board!" 

"That's probably how he came through. We have to get that Fenton Board. It's the only thing that can send him back!"

"Alright, Will. Let's go." Danny then grabbed Will and the two became transparent so they could fly through the floor into the basement. "We have to make sure we don't get caught. My parents hate snoop around."

"Alright," said Mr. Fenton as he and his wife slowly crept down the hallway towards Danny's room. "Things are going to get a little rough in there. So I want you to know something if we don't make it out there alive."

"What is it, Jack?" The two gazed into each other's eyes. 

"Nothing really, but it sure did set the mood for the moment. Now let's go and get that ghost boy!"

They crept closer to the door, leaning on it. 

"Quietly. We mustn't make a sound…..NOW!"

SLAM! Mr. Fenton kicked the door open and dove inside. He was surprised to see that there was no one inside of Danny's room.

"The ghost boy has run off with Danny again! NOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile……

Down in the basement, Danny and Will searched high and low for the Fenton Board. They could not find a thing. 

"Where is it, Danny?" asked Will.

"I have no idea. If only I knew."

Just then, a group of letters had appeared onto the ceiling. The letters came together to spell a message: I have no idea. If only I knew.

"The Fenton Board!" the two shouted. They quickly ran over to the table piled with junk. They dug under it and pulled out the Fenton Board. 

"Now let's high tail it outta here!" 

Once again, Danny pulled him and Will through the walls and out of the house. Danny flew through the sky with Will, searching for his car. 

"Their it is! Right where we left it!" They flew down and landed. 

"Alright!" said Danny. "I'm going ghost!" He then transformed into his ghost form and a black and silver suit appeared on him. 

"I wish I had a catch phrase like that," said Will as he slipped into his costume. "We're going up against the ghost of the world's greatest magician. We're gonna need some help."

"From who?"

"Not from 'who'," said The Usher, as he popped the trunk of his car. "But 'what'!"

Danny stared into the trunk as an eerie green glow came from the trunk. 

"What is it?"

Inside of the trunk lied a straight jacket with a muzzle mask. The usher grabbed it and locked the trunk.

"This jacket was given to me by Houdini's ghost when he tricked me into working for him the second time I had a run in with him."

"What's it do?" Danny didn't see the point in a normal straight jacket, except to give to his sister. 

Danny watched as the jacket then turned black and engulfed The Usher's whole body. Soon, the jacket molded into his skin. He grew muscles and chains wrapped around his arms. He then grew a long red cape and the muzzle mask transformed into a black mask that covered his entire head. His mouth could not be seen, and his eyes began glowing red. 

"I like the Spawn look you got going there, Will," said Danny. 

"Time to fight fire with fire! Let's go, Danny!" 

Danny Phantom, and the new form of the Usher, then flew into the night sky, as they searched for Houdini.

To be continued…… 


End file.
